


Chapter end

by KEBKEN



Series: Average [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEBKEN/pseuds/KEBKEN
Summary: Mercer is dead and Held doesn't know what to think.





	Chapter end

The last few days had happened in a flash. At least thats what it had felt like to Held. He still wasn’t quite sure how things could have escalated that badly in such a short time.

 

Mercer had turned on the Guild, had betrayed them for years in fact, had betrayed him, and even tried to kill the high elf. The old Guildmaster had failed, true, but the scar that was on Helds chest now was proof of Mercers cruelty to everyone in the Thieves Guild. Even after everything the Breton had done, after Held had met Karliah and convinced Brynjolf to work together to stop Mercer from causing even more chaos, he was mourning. Held really shouldn’t have been and he knew that, but even if their relationship had been broken and unusual from the beginning, it had still been there to a degree.

It was an unsure topic for him even now should he be happy? sad? apathetic? The Altmer wasn’t quite sure.

To him Mercer Frey had held more than the position of Guildmaster, he had held a special kind of trust, probably even some kind of twisted love.

 

So when Held pulled his daedric dagger from the dead mans chest he felt numb. As he fled from the now with water overflowing cavern, everything in him was screaming.

 

Later when he was by himself on his way home back to Whiterun he didn’t feel like any of it had mattered at all to Mercer. But Held knew that at least he himself had never wanted any of this.

He knew in the end that he should have known that this happiness couldn’t have lasted forever. But once again he didn’t and it was him at fault once again.

 


End file.
